Une Nuit
by Napi
Summary: Post COG. Spoiler. "Reste, je veux que tu restes ce soir, je veux pouvoir m'endormir en sentant tes bras m'encerclant. Je veux que la première chose que je vois à mon réveil soit ton visage."


La fête qui se déroulait à Idris après la victoire était une des plus belles choses qui avait été donné à Clary de voir. On lui avait déjà vanté la beauté de cet endroit, quand elle avait pensé qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus beau, Idris la surprenait encore. Elle souffla. C'était donc bien fini. Il suffisait de regarder les gens qui riaient, les Chasseurs d'Ombres et les Créatures Obscurs discutaient ensemble.

C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient vaincu. Le cauchemar avait enfin pris fin. Valentin est mort.

"Tout ira mieux maintenant" songea Clary. Elle aperçu Simon qui lui souriait de l'autre bout de la pièce. Non loin de là se trouvaient Jocelyn et Luke, se tenant timidement la main. On pouvait voir que leurs yeux brillaient. Clary cru voir sa mère lui faire un clin d'oeil.

En jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa droite, Clary entraperçu Marise, les traits tirés -comme bons nombres de gens ici- elle semblait exténuée, mais aussi _soulagée_. La victoire ne lui ramerait pas son fils mais au moins justice avait été faite. Balayant la salle du regard, Clary ne vit pas Robert. Ce dernier devait sans doute se trouver près de la tombe de Max. La poitrine de la jeune fille se serra.

Alec et Magnus étaient en train de danser parmi les autres couples. Bien que mal à l'aise, Alex faisait son possible pour suivre l'infernal toupie pailleté. C'était réjouissant de pouvoir les voir enfin assumer leur relation aux yeux de tous. La guerre aura eu cet effet là; ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs ce soir à pouvoir se monter au grand jour et s'assumer. Elle regarda la main qui s'entrelaçait parfaitement avec la sienne. Clary prit le temps d'observer ses longs doigts de pianiste, son regard s'attarda sur les nombreuses runes qui couraient ses avants bras. Elle en examina chaque courbe, chaque ligne, chaque fine arabesque, cherchant à les graver dans son esprit. Continuant sa contemplation, elle s'attarda sur sa chemise qui lui allait parfaitement et qui laissait entrapercevoir chaque ligne de sa musculature parfaite. Elle s'attarda sur le haut de son torse que l'on distinguait grâce aux boutons négligemment oubliés. Clary releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Jace, charmeur et narquois.

"Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais tu pourrais attendre que l'on soit seul pour me déshabiller du regard de la sorte."

Clary roula des yeux en souriant avant de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'ange blond. Jace rigola.

"Je regardais à quel point tu étais beau ce soir. Et combien j'étais heureuse là maintenant."

"Je suis magnifique c'est vrai." Affirma-t-il d'un ton arrogant et taquin avant d'ajouter sur un air plus sérieux. " Je suis heureux moi aussi."

Il attrapa un des mèches flamboyantes de Clary pour la replacer derrière son oreille, sa main s'attarda sur la joue de la jeune fille. Jace jeta un regarda derrière elle :

"Tu danses?" Proposa-t-il en lui offrant son bras et un sourire ravageur. Rougissante, les joues brulantes, Clary accepta en lui rendant son sourire.

L'entrainant sur la piste de danse, Jace enlaça la taille fine de Clary tandis que celle ci nouait ses mains autour de son cou. Leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs nez se frolaient. Clary pouvant sentir le souffle du blond sur son visage, profitant du moment elle ferma les yeux.

Il était là, vivant, il la tenait dans ses bras. Il était là avec elle.

Les mains de Jace étaient chaudes sur sa taille, cela lui semblait si juste, si naturel. Qu'il la tienne ainsi contre lui était ce qui était le plus naturel du monde. C'était juste, ça devait être ainsi et pas autrement.

Comment avait-elle pu croise une seule seconde qu'il était son frère?

Après tout, elle avait bien senti quelque chose de bizarre, d'étrangement familier avec Sebastien/Jonathan. Peut ëtre avait-elle préféré croire ce mensonge car elle avait inconsciemment peur de ses sentiments pour Jace. Jamais Clary n'avait aimé et désiré quelq'un comme cela au point d'en avoir mal. Pendant un moment elle avait cru aimé Simon, mais rapidement elle avait compris que cela ne serait jamais comme elle aimait Jace.

Autant d'amour l'effrayait, elle n'était pas très expérimentée dans ce domaine. Même si tout paraissait naturel avec Jace, il restait toujours un peu de peur.

Après sa discussion avec Luke, Clary avait comprit que tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur. Elle l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait, le reste était futile.

La prise de Jace se resserra pour l'approcher encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il l'observait.

"Tu m'as manqué." Murmura-t-il. Jace l'arrogant était parti. Il avait laissé place à un Jace plus intime, plus secret et plus vulnérable aussi.

"Pouvoir te serrer comme ça." Il fit de doux mouvements de va et vient dans son dos. " Sans me soucier de ce que les autres vont dire ou penser." Une de ses mains quitta sa taille pour venir se poser sa joue , elle était chaude, rude et douce à la fois. "Pouvoir t'embrasser si je le veux." Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes. "C'est juste...Si bon. Je ne supportais plus tout ça...De devoir agir comme ton frère."

"Je sais" Elle embrassa Jace doucement.

Ils dansaient doucement, laissant leurs corps bouger au rythme calme de la musique. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est l'autre.

"Clary,.." Jace était mal à l'aise, il ferma les yeux un instant puis avala difficilement. " Je ne supportais plus cette situation, il fallait que je m'éloigne...que je t'éloigne."

Caressant ses boucles blondes, Clary fixa son regard au sien. "Tu m'as manqué aussi"

Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son parfum si particulier, une odeur de soleil, de savon et de lui.

"On rentre?" Demanda Jace un peu plus tard. Clary murmura un "oui" et ils se dirigèrent vers les rues éclairées d'Idris.

Jace la guidait d'un pas sur à travers le dédale de rue, il souriait en regardant leurs mains jointes. Clary l'observa tout le long du chemin, ne se lassant pas de le voir aussi heureux. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Amatis, absente, Jace l'interrogea du regard demandant silencieusement sa permission. Clary serra sa main et le guida à travers la maison. Clary se débarrassa du manteau qu'elle avait mit sur ses épaules avant de quitter la fête. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'occupait Clary depuis son arrivée. Une fois rentrée, elle se retourna, le coeur battant.

"Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu es venu me voir ici?" Jace fit quelques pas vers elle en hochant la tête.

"J'étais venu te dire au revoir...et te dire que je t'aimais." Clary le rejoint et finissant de parcourir le peu d'écart qui les séparait. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains.

"Ce soir là j'aurais du te le dire moi aussi." Elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux sans quitter son regard. " Je ne savais pas que c'était peut être la dernière fois que je te voyais.." Clary dévia son regard, sentant la bile lui monter aux lèvres à cette seule pensée.

" Mais je suis revenu. Tu m'as ramené. Je suis là."

Elle releva la tête, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Toujours."

Jace souria, tourna la tête, d'un air euphorique avant de saisir doucement mais néanmoins fermement Clary pour saisir ses lèvres. D'abord doux et patient, le baiser se fit plus intense, plus brûlant. Clary ouvrit ses lèvres quand Jace vint titiller sa lèvre supérieur de sa langue. Elle étouffa un petit gémissement quand le baiser se fit plus passionnée. Son sang était en feu, elle retraçait du bout du doigt les runes du cou et du torse de Jace. C'était à contre coeur que Clary recula quand l'air lui manqua. Elle devait lui parler.

"La dernière fois que tu es venu tu m'as demandé une nuit, une _dernière_."

Jace la regardait en se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Il lui caressait le dos, savourant ce contact autrefois interdit.

"Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais plus là. Tu m'avais juste laissé une . Je veux que tu restes ce soir, je veux pouvoir m'endormir en sentant tes bras m'encerclant. Je veux que la première chose que je vois à mon réveil soit ton visage."

Jace caressa son visage et embrassa son front. "D'accord" Murmura-t-il. "Je reste."

Clary souffla heureuse. Elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant à se fondre en lui. Jace finit par s'écarter et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre. Clary le regarda surprise. Il remarqua son regard étonné et ria.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Il me semble que mademoiselle n'aime pas dormir avec la lumière." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"C'est vrai." Clary rigola. "Monsieur me connait bien."

Se détournant, elle attrapa un des tee shirt qu'elle utilisait pour dormir avant de se retourner rapidement.

"Tu n'as rien pour dormir!"

Jace lui lança un sourire éclatant. "Je peux dormir tout nu."

La jeune fille rougit. Elle se reprit et haussa un sourcil.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je dormirais en sous vêtement."

"Je peux te prêter un pyjama si tu veux." Proposa Clary d'un ton taquin. Jace se toucha le torse pensif.

"J'ai peur que ce corps splendide de dieu grecque ne rentre pas dans tes petites robes de chambre."

Clary leva les yeux au ciel. " Tu fais cette tête seulement parce que tu sais que c'est la stricte vérité."

"Vantard." Souria Clary.

Se plaçant devant l'armoire en bois massif de la chambre dos à Jace, elle entreprit de tirer le zip de sa robe, sans y parvenir.

"Tu veux bien m'aider?" Demanda-t-elle le menton posé sur l'épaule, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Non, elle n'avait plus peur.

Il souria et se plaça derrière elle. Elle sentit ses mains pousser ses cheveux sur le côté, il posa un baiser sur sa nuque la faisant frisonner. Doucement, Jace fit descendre la fermeture le long de son dos jusqu'au niveau de sa taille. Elle cru l'entendre déglutir difficilement. Clary se surprit à laisser tomber la robe à ses pieds sans gêne. Elle en profita pour enlever ses chaussures.

Jace, toujours dos à elle, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle était magnifique, elle ne portait qu'un simple ensemble blanc, toutefois elle était éblouissante. Il picora son cou, posant des baisers le long de sa gorge, en dessous de son oreille, sur son épaule. Clary frissonna et renversa sa tête en arrière pour lui offrir d'avantage. N'en pouvant plus, Jace la retourna, la plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa gorge Des mains frêles vinrent déboutonner sa chemise. Cette dernière finit par s'ouvrir au bout de plusieurs tentatives et de plusieurs ongles cassés. Clary fit parcourir ses mains le long de son torse, savourant la douceur de celui ci, lorsqu'elle passa une main sur son abdomen, elle le sentit trembler. Jace attrapa alors sa lèvre supérieur, il la taquina du bout de la langue pendant quelques instants avant que Clary décide d'approfondir le baiser. La chemise tomba par terre lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules pour s'y accrocher. C'est Jace qui brisa leur étreinte.

"Clary?"

Rouvrant petit à petit les yeux, elle observa que lui les gardait encore fermés, comme pour faire durer l'instant.

"On devrait s'arrêter là avant d'aller plus loin." Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Clary acquiesça. Il avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Pas alors que la terre recouvrant les sépultures était encore toute fraîche. Pas alors qu'Amatis finirait par rentrer. Ils auraient bien le temps après tout. Se détachant de Jace, Clary rassembla son pyjama, mit le haut afin de pouvoir défaire son soutien gorge. Jace enlevait ses chaussures. Une fois prête, elle s'approcha du lit et se mit sous les couvertures. Clary ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand Jace enleva son pantalon. Il alla éteindre la lumière avant de rejoindre Clary. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, sa tête sous son menton.

"Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant que Valentin est mort?"

La question lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début des célébrations.

"On va reconstruire la ville, remettre l'Enclave sur pied et la réorganiser."

Clary savoura les échos de sa voix dans sa poitrine.

" Tu vas rentrer à New York?"

Jace sentit la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il souria. " Évidemment quelqu'un doit prendre en charge ton entrainement."

Clary lprit appuie sur ses coudes et leva la tête, surprise. " Toi?" Jace acquiesça.

"L'idée me plait."

"A moi aussi."

Jace replaça une boucle derrière son oreille.

" Passer toutes mes nuits avec toi me plait aussi."

Clary s'approcha de ses lèvres. "Toutes."


End file.
